The Widow Tree
by Perla B
Summary: Cela fait un peu plus de quatre-vingt ans que Mary vit dans cette maison. Pour passer le temps, elle s'adonne à son passe-temps favori. Se souvenir. Pour certains, elle est une idiote rêveuse, pour d'autre une voyeuse sans gêne, mais Mary ne fait que se souvenir de ce couple qui venait tous les samedis déjeuner sous le grand chêne centenaire.


Bonsoir ! Ce texte, je l'ai commencé il y a environ un an, et je l'ai terminé il y a quelques semaines :) Je ne sais pas s'il est bien ou non, disons, j'ai aimé l'écrire, mais ... fin bref xD

Je vous conseille d'écouter Asleep, d'Emily Browning durant la lecture :)

* * *

Cela fait un peu plus de quatre-vingt ans que Mary vit dans cette maison. Elle y est née en mille-neuf-cent-soixante-seize, y a vécu avec toute sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils la quittent, les uns après les autres, pour partir à l'aventure, fonder une famille, s'installer plus près de la grande ville. Ses parents sont morts en deux mille, son mari trois jours après le soixantième anniversaire de Mary, et depuis, elle y vit avec ses chats. Sa fille passait parfois lui dire bonjour, mais elle n'avait jamais le temps de lui parler longtemps, elle devait travailler, s'occuper de ses trois enfants, du chien, de son mari. Mary pense qu'elle en fait trop, mais la dernière dispute qui les a opposées lui a appris à ne rien dire à sa fille. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Elle lui manque, et Mary s'ennuie.

Alors, pour passer le temps, Mary s'adonne à son passe-temps favori. Se souvenir. Pour certains, elle est une idiote rêveuse, pour d'autre une voyeuse sans gêne, mais Mary ne fait que se souvenir de ce couple qui venait tous les samedis déjeuner sous le grand chêne centenaire. La première fois qu'elle les a vus, Mary avait presque cinq ans. Il faisait vraiment chaud, ce jour-là. Elle jouait à la poupée dans le jardin, quand elle aperçut ce jeune homme au visage un peu rond à l'air heureux, qui tenait par la main une petite fille un peu plus grande que Mary. Il semblait essoufflé d'avoir marché dans la forêt qui menait à cet endroit. Juste derrière eux se tenait une femme. Elle était grande, belle, l'air strict et pincé. Mais lorsque l'homme la prit par la main, elle sourit, d'un sourire si franc et si beau que Mary resta un long moment à la contempler de loin. La petite famille s'installa sur une couverture sous le chêne, et sortit d'un panier de la nourriture qui donnait à Mary envie de manger, même si elle était trop loin pour voir ou sentir quoi que ce soit.

Ils restaient là pendant plusieurs heures, à rire, dormir, parler, s'amuser avec leur fille. Ils semblaient passer de très bons moments ensemble. Chaque samedi, Mary les observait encore et encore, se repaissait de leur bonheur, avant de retourner dans sa maison où ses parents se disputaient pour la énième fois, où ses deux frères se battaient pour avoir le vélo, où sa sœur buvait l'alcool de son père en cachette. Mais il lui semblait que l'horreur de sa maison ne l'atteignait plus, car elle s'était créé une bulle de bonheur bien à elle.

Les années passèrent, tous les samedis que le soleil voulait bien égayer de sa présence, elle se plaçait dans le jardin, sur une chaise qu'elle avait rendue plus confortable au fil du temps qu'elle passait assise dessus, et les regardait manger. Bientôt, la fille ne vint plus avec eux que pendant les vacances d'été, et elle grandissait si rapidement que parfois, Mary ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle était une personne différente, tant elle changeait. Une fois, elle vint avec les cheveux roses et Mary fit la moue. Elle était étonnée que ses parents ne disent rien, mais après tout, elle ne semblait pas mauvaise.

Lorsqu'elle eut vingt ans, Mary se maria, mais elle ne voulut pas quitter la maison de son enfance, malgré les suppliques de son époux et de ses parents. Son mari avait trouvé des maisons tellement plus belles et plus confortables qu'il s'énervait souvent contre elle, qui ne voulait pas quitter « sa vieille bicoque », comme il l'appelait. Mary ne lui expliqua jamais la raison qui la poussait à rester à cet endroit, et elle se rendait encore à l'arrière de sa maison pour les observer, les samedis après-midis. Ils semblaient à mille lieues de sa vie. Ils semblaient heureux.

Quelques temps plus tard, les catastrophes frappèrent l'Angleterre. L'un de ses frères fut tué lorsque le pont de Brockdale s'effondra, sa sœur disparut lors d'un ouragan dans le sud-ouest du pays, et son dernier frère préféra quitter le Royaume Uni pour la France. Et à partir de ce moment, le couple ne vint plus. Mary passa une année à les attendre tous les samedis, même l'hiver, en vain. Elle avait presque perdu espoir lorsque, le deuxième samedi de mai mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit, la femme revint. Seule, ou presque. Elle avait dans les bras un nourrisson, et Mary caressa son ventre rebondi avec tendresse à la vue de ce petit être.

Mary se trouvait bien loin d'elle, pourtant elle pouvait ressentir son chagrin, elle pouvait voir ses larmes briller, elle pouvait entendre ses sanglots étouffés. L'enfant pleurait parfois, et la femme le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau. Elle mangeait une pomme, ou une pêche, et regardait au loin, les yeux vides, le visage dur et fermé. Alors Mary comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle ne verrait plus le couple. Elle ne verrait que la femme.

Et en effet, elle revint tous les samedis, avec le bébé qui grandissait en même temps que la fille de Mary. Parfois, elle était accompagnée d'un jeune couple, mais la plupart du temps, elle était seule. Mary avait souvent pensé à la rejoindre, mais que lui aurait-elle dit ? Alors elle se contentait de l'observer de loin, espérant qu'un jour, elle irait mieux. Le bébé devint un petit garçon, qui grandit aussi, et dix ans après la mort des parents de Mary, la femme revint seule. Plus de garçon, plus de jeune couple, juste elle. Elle s'asseyait sur l'herbe, déballait la nourriture contenue dans son petit panier, mangeait en observant la forêt, le ciel, les oiseaux, puis elle sortait un livre et lisait, lisait, lisait. Et lorsqu'elle fermait son livre et ses yeux, Mary savait qu'en réalité, elle pensait à ces moments passés avec son mari, puis avec sa fille. Finalement, elle en vint à la conclusion que sa fille devait elle aussi être décédée, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé sa mère seule ainsi. Alors Mary était encore plus triste pour cette femme, parce que rien qu'imaginer la souffrance qu'elle éprouverait si son mari et sa fille venaient à mourir, elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Le temps passa, encore et encore. Chaque samedi, les deux femmes s'asseyaient, l'une dans son jardin, l'autre sous cet arbre immense, et elles restaient là à ne rien faire pendant des heures. Mais un jour, la femme ne vint plus.

Mary se dit qu'elle doit être trop vieille pour se déplacer. Elle attend pourtant de la revoir, elle espère, parce qu'elle veut la remercier. Juste la remercier d'avoir été là, à lui montrer que le monde n'était pas si sombre, que le bonheur existait bien.

Aujourd'hui, Mary s'est levée en soupirant. _On est samedi_, pense-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse. Elle sait que la femme ne vient plus, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle la reverra un jour. Cependant, en ce dix mai deux-mille-cinquante-neuf, alors qu'elle s'installe dans sa chaise confortable dans le jardin, alors qu'elle se souvient, encore, de ce couple qui la fait toujours rêver, Mary aperçoit un homme assis sous l'arbre de la veuve. Il semble triste, malgré la présence, à ses côtés, de la plus belle femme que Mary a jamais vue. Elle ne se souvient pas du visage du petit garçon, pourtant, elle sait instantanément qu'il est le nourrisson que la femme avait emmené durant toutes ces après-midis. Alors, pour la première fois depuis ses cinq ans, Mary décide de se rendre sous cet arbre. Lorsqu'elle y arrive, l'homme s'est relevé, et celle qui doit être sa femme s'amuse avec un petit garçon qui lui ressemble vaguement. A présent qu'elle y pense, Mary se dit qu'il doit être leur petit-fils, car l'homme qui se tient devant elle a soixante ans, si elle compte bien. Lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, Mary ne le regarde pas, elle observe cette belle femme et le petit garçon. _Qu'ils ont l'air heureux_, se dit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie.

L'homme se tourne vers elle après un long moment. Il la considère longuement, une expression de curiosité polie sur son visage, et Mary daigne enfin lui accorder un regard. Elle le regarde longuement, cherchant dans ses traits ceux de la belle femme qui venait tous les samedis, même si son souvenir est quelque peu brouillé, et que la distance qui les séparait ne lui a jamais permis de l'observer en détail.

– Bonjour, dit l'homme.

– Bonjour, répond Mary en souriant.

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Mary est un peu gênée, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Finalement, elle se tourne vers l'arbre.

– Il y a longtemps que j'habite ici, explique Mary en détaillant l'épais tronc du chêne. Et j'avais l'habitude d'observer, de là-bas, continue-t-elle en montrant sa maison, un couple qui venait déjeuner ici tous les samedis.

Elle se tait. Elle sait qu'il la regarde étrangement, peut-être la prend-il pour une folle. Il observe sa maison avec un œil critique. Mais aujourd'hui, Mary n'en a cure. Elle veut juste savoir.

– C'est … Il s'agissait de mes grands-parents, murmure finalement l'homme, et ses sourcils se froncent.

Mary voit qu'il est triste. Elle hoche la tête, mais reste silencieuse.

– Ma demande peut sembler étrange, dit-elle après un long moment. Mais j'aimerais connaître leur nom.

Il la dévisage franchement, cette fois. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit encore.

– Vous savez, je ne leur ai jamais parlé, je ne me suis jamais manifestée. Mais ce couple m'a souvent redonné la force d'avancer, quand j'étais plus jeune. Parce qu'ils semblaient si heureux ensemble, tout paraissait si simple dans leur vie. Je savais qu'en les voyant ainsi, le monde n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le semblait.

Nouveau silence. Mary n'ose pas le regarder.

– Mon grand-père… commence l'homme.

Il se tourne vers la belle femme et l'observe longuement.

– Il s'appelait Ted, mais je ne l'ai pas connu, explique-t-il finalement. A cause de la… Il y a eu une guerre, et il est mort alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Mes parents m'ont donné son nom.

– Ah, dit Mary avec tristesse. Et vos parents, ils sont morts aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai que rarement vu votre mère, elle devait être très jeune.

L'homme – Ted – la dévisage encore, comme s'il essayait de comprendre qui elle était simplement en la regardant aussi intensément.

– Et votre grand-mère ? demande-t-elle enfin.

– Andromeda.

– Andromeda, répète Mary en souriant. C'est très beau. Cela lui va très bien.

Un nouveau silence s'installe, et Mary n'est plus gênée. Cette fois, c'est lui qui le brise, après de longues minutes.

– Je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

Mary le considère longuement, les sourcils froncés. De quoi parle-t-il ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il a un sourire triste, et Mary comprend encore moins. Il semble chercher ses mots, puis semble renoncer. A présent, son sourire paraît plus franc.

– Vous devez vraiment apprécier cet endroit, dit-il finalement, en caressant le tronc du bout des doigts.

– Oui, beaucoup, confirme Mary.

– Je suis désolé, Madame, je vais vous laisser seule, je…

– Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petit, je vais retourner dans mon jardin, profiter de cette belle journée. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Au revoir.

Ted la regarde partir avec l'impression étrange de voir partir sa grand-mère. C'est idiot, absolument idiot. Mais elle vient de mourir, et il n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Alors, dire au revoir à cette femme, cette pauvre femme qui ne s'est même pas rendue compte de sa mort, lui donne le sentiment qu'il a pu saluer une dernière fois sa grand-mère.

– Au revoir, murmure-t-il alors que le fantôme de Mary, enfin satisfait, disparaît sous les rayons du soleil.


End file.
